Ruthless
by TimeladyOfTheUnviverse
Summary: She's a badass Time Holder with an attitude. He's a divorced Timelord with his friends Amy and Rory. What happens when Adalia begins to travel with The Doctor? What happens when they both begin to fall madly in love which each other? Will it work out as the whole universe seems to be shocked as Adalia's existence? Will Adalia survive? Doctor/OC.
1. Chapter 1

A young woman around the age of 20 ran down the corridors of a Dalek ship laughing as a Dalek shot narrowly missed her. Her long blonde hair flew behind her as her light sea blue eyes guided her through the halls of the Dalek ship. She skidded to a halt as the Dalek console room came into sight. She quickly hid around the corner as Daleks rolled into it, alerting the others they had an intruder. She looked at her white tank top which was clear then looked at her camo trousers which had guns, knifes and a few of her own inventions in (bigger on the inside pockets were the best thing yet).

She glanced into the console room of the Daleks, there eight at the most as she had taken the rather small and disappointing fleet out. The Daleks had something or someone surrounded, whatever it was she knew she had to save.

She grinned and rushed into the small circle of the Daleks where she found three worried looking people. The first was a tall ginger woman about the size of herself, the second was a brunette man with neat hair and a worried look carved into his face. The last man intrigued her the most however, he had floppy black hair with a tweed jacket and a bowtie, in his hand he held a Sonic Screwdriver which she had a feeling he knew was useless against the Daleks. As she walked in all heads snapped to her.

"Get out, run! They will kill you!" The bowtie man called.

"That's kinda why I'm here- except the other way round" The blonde woman called back to him with a strong British accent.

"YOU WILL BE EXTERMINATED" The Daleks called.

"No I think you've got it wrong this time. Run your scans" The woman said, stepping forward with a smile on her face.

The Daleks looked at her for a moment before rolling back slightly.

"Haha that's what I thought. Oi bowtie man!"

The man in the bowtie looked hesitantly around, the Daleks hadn't shot him or his companions yet and had rolled away from this random woman.

"What?"

"Duck"

He grasped the ginger and brunette and pulled them to the ground as the blonde woman whipped out two guns. She grinned at the Daleks and sent a small wink.

"I did warn you Daleks"

She shot one of the Daleks with her gun blowing the head off it. The Daleks began firing at her and the ducked down trio watched in amazement as the woman began doing flips, twirls and dodges to avoid the lasers. She shot another two Daleks before throwing the guns to the ground and propelling two small silver balls to two Daleks, they latched on to them and blew them up. She then whipped out a pen and clicked the top making lasers shoot out of it, shooting the three remaining Daleks.

"Oh that was easy- too easy! " She exclaimed, kicking a headless Dalek away before rushing to the controls.

The man in the bowtie helped his two companions up before walking over to the woman at the controls.

"How did you do that? Destroy the Daleks I mean?" The bowtie man asked.

"Ah questions are boring- I mean they help you discover stuff but isn't self discovery better?" She asked, spinning around and hitting another part of the Dalek console "Names?"

"What?" Bowtie man asked, a little startled.

"What? Your name is What? Spectacular!"

"No I'm The Doctor, that's Amy and Rory"

The woman turned around to face him, looking him in the eyes before sniffing him.

"Oh get a whiff of that! Aurtron energy from I'm guessing a type 40 TARDIS making you Timelord- the last in fact. Am I right? I love it when I'm right!" She exclaimed.

"You're right but who are you?"

"A story for another day. Now I suggest you get on your TARDIS with your friends and run because in about two minutes this ship is going to explode!"

She type rapidly on the Vortex Manipulator on her wrist.

"See ya"

And with that she disappeared.


	2. Chapter 2

Adalia Anderson- Or Addy as people called her- landed at home with a flash. She sighed and lazily slumped to her sofa, throwing her Vortex Manipulator off and throwing her weapons to the floor. "Timelord hey? Isn't that brilliant Jesse?" asked as a small tabby kitten trotted in. She picked the kitten up and placed her on her lap. "Don't understand how he's even alive but then again most people don't understand me" The kitten let out a small meow. "Don't use that attitude with me. It's not my fault I'm different. Ha I like that- different. Humans are different, I'm normal" The kitten clawed her slightly. "Alright, alright cats are normal too! Anyway I need to do some research on this Doctor guy, I'd hack Torchwood again but last time I did that we nearly got caught. How about UNIT? No? Yes? Spectacular!" - Three Weeks Later- The Doctor, Amy and Rory were lead down the corridor and into a prison cell by Cybermen. They roughly pushed them in and slammed the door shut leaving the trio stuck in a small cell with a bed. "Isn't this cosy huh? Nice cosy bed with nice cosy...walls. I love walls don't you?" The Doctor rambled. "Doctor we're stuck in a cell about to die by Cybermen, any ideas?" Rory asked. "No not at the moment. Run? No we can't do that can we-" They were cut off as part of the air vent fell off from the ceiling. They all watched curiously as the blonde woman from the Dalek ship stuck her head through. She looked around the best she could before frowning at the trio. "Damn it wrong room" She muttered "Hello again- Bye!" Her head popped back into the air vent but popped out again. "Ah it's easier to come this way" She climbed out of the air vent and The Doctor could see from her clothes that she was carrying weapons and was heavily armed. She sauntered over to the doors and pulled the pen she had used on the Daleks out before shooting the lock. She smiled as the door opened for her and she stepped out. "How did you do that? Who are you?" The Doctor asked. "I'm in a nice mood Timelord. I'm Adalia Anderson, Addy for short" "Human?" "Might just be" She said with a wink. They followed her down the corridors and watched as she shot down any types of Cybermen with numerous items of weapons. When they finally reached the console room, she lifted her hand signalling them to stop. "Ah here's the problem Timelord-" "I gave you my name, it's Doctor" "Here's the problem Doc, Amy and Rory- there are 15 Cybermen inside so stay here" "Becareful" "Always am" The Doctor watched at she charged into the rooms and fired a gun which fired a taser like thing into the Cybermens chests. Five died, she then pulled out some glove like things and raised her hand causing a pale blue laser to shoot out of it. Five were killed. One of the Cybermen shot her arm, she winced at the impact but fought off the last five with a gun, narrowly dodging their fires. When they had all been killed, The Doctor, Amy and Rory rushed in to the control room. "Rory check her cut, she's bleeding!" The Doctor called. Rory rushed over to Adalia but she pushed him back. "Don't worry it'll go" And as she said them words the cut disappeared. The Doctor stared at her in shock and confusement. "How?" He simply questioned. "It's a long story and more Cybermen are on their way. Let's blow this ship up and you can give me a lift back to my house on your TARDIS ok?" "Fine" The Doctor grumbled, he didn't like not knowing about this woman. The woman smiled before typing rapidly on the console. She smiled before turning to The Doctor, Amy and Rory. "Done. We've got three minutes to get to the TARDIS. Where is it?" She asked. "Erm it's- it's-" "He doesn't know" Amy said. "Ok we've got two minutes and thirty-two seconds to get to the TARDIS. Follow me" Adalia set off into a run with the others following behind her. She led them through several corridors and to a blue police box- the TARDIS. "Open the door then" The Doctor rushed to the front and unlocked the doors. They climbed in, The Doctor, Amy and Rory rushing to the console whilst Adalia stood gawping at the TARDIS. She grinned as the smell of cinnamon hit her (her favourite smell) and she grinned even more taking the orange wild colours and brightness of the TARDIS in. The Doctor ran around the console pulling and pressing all sorts of buttons and levers. The TARDIS set off into flight before The Doctor turned to Adalia. "Now Adalia Anderson, who are you?" 


	3. Chapter 3

Adalia simply smirked and bounded up to the console to face The Doctor. "Sorry that's classified" As she turned to move to the doors there was click and a metal grasp around her left hand. She looked down to see handcuffs on her left hand and the other half strapped to a metal pole by the console. She frowned before turning to face a smirking Doctor, Amy and Rory. "I hate handcuffs normally easy to escape but these are made of a really strong metal aren't they?" "Yup. Now Adalia- if that is your name- you're going to tell me who you are otherwise I'll run a scan on you" The Doctor threatened. "Go ahead, run the scan" The Doctor frowned and walked over to the scanner reading the results in Gallifreyan, in English it translated as 'Species- Unknown'. The Doctor rushed forward to Adalia and looked her in the eyes. "The TARDIS and I know everything so who are you Adalia Anderson?" "Are you going to let me go?" She asked, ignoring The Doctors question. "No" "Fine. I'll tell you who I am but you won't like it one bit" "Try me" Adalia sighed. "Have you heard of a race called the Time Holders?" She asked. "Yes and their impossible. They're a myth, a story to keep the Timelords and the universe in check, make sure nothing gets out of control" "And we did a good job" Adalia said. The Doctors eyes widened. "You're a Time Holder?" "Yes now get me out of these blasted cuffs so I can tell you the full story" The Doctor nodded and unlocked the womans cuffs. She smiled and twisted her left wrist before stretching. "Now Adalia Anderson, explain" "My people were the first in this universe, we mastered time travel before the universe even came into existence. The next people to come were the Timelords, we taught them the ways of time travel and how to build the TARDISes. Then the rest of the universe came along and everyone got a little two curious about who us Time Holders were, they started taking our people and experimenting on them so they could become like us. My people became enraged at this, we had helped the universe so much and that was what we got in return. We took our planet and moved it to the deepest side of the universe never to be found. From there on we developed, as you know like Timelords we have two hearts and the ability to regenerated- well we learnt how to heal ourselves without the use of regeneration energy. Any minor cuts we can heal quickly, anything major we tend to tend to as it takes a couple of hours to heal and anything life threatening we are forced to regenerate" The Doctor nodded taking in all the information. "What happened?" Amy asked. "What do you mean?" Adalia responded curiously. "Your eyes are sad and lonely, something must have happened" Amy pointed out. "She's right, clever one she is. We continued to develop and managed to splice ourselves so that we could teleport anywhere in the universe, the only problem was that it made people tired. We made it illegal on the planet not to use that ability because it was killing people. We heard about the Time War and heard what the Daleks were planning to do, we knew we had to stop them and we tried so hard. We lured the Daleks to us and fought them but we wasn't strong enough and they wiped the whole planet dead. At that time I was on Earth, when I returned fire and bodies were littered around me. I conducted a life scan and found there was no Time Holders left except me on the planet or in the universe. I blew the planet up and crashed on Earth and here I am today" The Doctor reached out and brushed away a single tear from Adalia's eye. She smiled in thanks before sniffling. "I best go. Places to be, planets to save- the usual" "You're not going are you?" The Doctor asked. "What other choice do I have?" "You can stay here on the TARDIS. We are the last of our kind" The Doctor offered. He smiled as he saw the girls eyes light up at that offer. "Really?" "Yup" The Doctor stood in shock as he felt the womans arms bring him into a tight hug. He hugged back, chuckling slightly before letting her go. "Thank you so much Doctor. You and your TARDIS are the closest things I have to home now" "You're welcome Adalia Anderson, welcome to the TARDIS!" 


End file.
